Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *Alex Mason owns a false Dutch passport, in the name of "Willem van der Berg", living in the Dutch city Enschede. This passport can be seen in the opening cutscene of "Rebirth" along with a Cessna light aircraft, showing how he entered the Soviet Union. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *It is strongly implied that Mason shot President John F. Kennedy, or at least was directly involved in the assassination on Friday, November 22, 1963: **Three days prior to the assassination, John Trent sends Hudson a message that includes: "I know Alex Mason. Everything changes on Friday", suggesting that Mason was involved. **During his interrogation, Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. **While Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!". This is referring to the man who was believed to have shot President Kennedy: Lee Harvey Oswald, who was an alleged Soviet defector. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before "S.O.G.". **Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible, and Dragovich smiled and said "Tried?!" in a mocking tone. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One in Lovefield. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22" (November 22, the date of the shooting), "Texas", the state the assassination took place in, and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullets allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). **In the cutscene for the mission Active Measures, when Ryan Jackson talks about places Mason was at, he mentions Dallas. ***However, in 1989, Mason seems to claim that his programming failed. When he is talking to Mark McKnight, the latter asks about his brainwashing and Mason mentions that the Soviets "gave it their best shot." *The fact that Viktor Reznov's existence after Vorkuta was in Mason's imagination is hinted on several occasions before it is explicitly revealed: **At the end of "The Defector," where Woods and Bowman turn to look at Mason after Reznov talks about the enemy's "newfound ally." **In "Victor Charlie," when Swift yells at Mason for talking to an imaginary Reznov. **In "Crash Site," where Reznov says "Kravchenko is near," which is repeated by Mason after Bowman asks "Say again?" *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticized this weak password and threatens to change it. *In "U.S.D.D.", Mason's first person model suggests that he wears a white shirt and watch similar to Jason Hudson. But his third person model, when he passes the metal detector, shows him wearing a full black suit. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson "Ice Cube", referring to his cold and impersonal method of working. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth, one can see his shadow when confronting Friedrich Steiner, but it's headless. *The model for Mason in Rebirth wears a completely different outfit than the one he actually wears, which is seen on Reznov. *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit an Australian accent, best heard before zip-lining in "Operation 40" and after Bowman is killed. This is because he was voiced by , an Australian actor. *Another character model of Mason is under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. This model is used for the cutscenes where Mason is shown on the TV screens in the interrogation room. It is not available in the startup menu of the game. *In the multiplayer map Nuketown, the blue house's mailbox says "Mason". *Mason used to have a different voice actor in the Black Ops E3 2010 Demo of "Payback". *Mason is seen in the after credits scene, where all the characters from Call of Duty: Black Ops II are dancing to Avenged Sevenfold. He is seen dancing with Reznov. When the scene cuts back to Mason, Reznov disappeared, and Mason starts to look around in confusion. *If Mason is killed, on his grave it stands; "Alex Mason. 1933-1989. Friend. Semper Fidelis." **Also, Mason's grave is different than others. On others, it states the name, rank, which operation they died in, and the exact date of birth and death. *According to Black Ops intel, Mason was a sniper in the 50's, and he was good at it. *Sam Worthington only provided the voice-over performance for Alex Mason in Black Ops II, while a couple of other actors provided the physical motion capture performances for the scenes. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOhulz1j3CM *Mason smokes (or at least used to). This is hinted at the beginning of the Call of Duty: Black Ops mission "Operation 40" and then confirmed at the end of the Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified mission Ops M.I.A. when Hudson says "He's in. Nice work, Mason. Have a smoke. You earned it." *Mason's eyes are Green in Call of Duty: Black Ops, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops II they are Brown. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia